


Forever Young

by redshirt_slyvia



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshirt_slyvia/pseuds/redshirt_slyvia
Summary: 这天，他们突然老去了。1105 更章0.The Day排版不知道为啥老被吞…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 基于 TOS S02E12 STII STVII STXI STB  
> 灵感来源 av1256552 av6070314
> 
> 突然想起来这集是唯一一次他们看见彼此白头

0.The Day

这一天，他们突然老去了。毫无理由，并且毫无征兆。或说，就算他们很快发觉了这种影响，也依旧无法逆转它依然发生的事实。

本质上来说，人类和多数类人种族的生命轨迹都可用区区四字加以概括：生，老，病，死。但在广袤无垠的宇宙之中，你永远无法得知自己的生命进程是否会被突然加快，或是在下一秒直面自己的死亡。

当登陆小队站在Gamma Hydra IV的科研队仅剩的那一对儿面前时,谁也没能料到这问题终归是变成了他们的。 “最后一个。”医生摇着头为逝者盖上白布，目光却不住的飘向位于门口的舰长头上灰白的发丝。他们都知道那是什么意思，却定然无以预测下一个面临死亡的又将会是谁。固然Scotty是他们中最年长的那位，但精确如Spock的大脑也无法给予准确的判断。

失去船员的念头总会使Kirk的胃部痛苦的缩皱成一团，而此时他所面对的这些渐老的人们——朋友，甚至可以说是家人。

Commandore Stocker仍在不停的催促着，满脑子只愚蠢的在乎着他即将在太空站的上任。Kirk知晓他们即将迟到了，而时间，时间，时间，怎样算都不够用。

Kirk此时甚至感觉到，他的星舰依然处于摇摇欲坠的边缘，而解药的研发还遥遥无期。 这并非科学部首次在强压下进行研究，却毫无疑问是最急迫的一次。最令人焦心之处莫过没有人能够得知登陆小队还能再坚持多久，几周，几天，或不过数小时而已。 

于此时刻，人们所能做的不过是在做好最坏的准备后，等待，并且希望。 

这里是进取号，最糟糕的可能发生，同样也会被解决。而在一切成为过去之前，还是不要妄下结论的好。

-ＴＢＣ-


	2. Lost of Memory

2.Lost of Memory


End file.
